1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a divided connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A divided connector has been used to achieve operational efficiencies upon insertion of terminal fittings into a connector. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-331738 shows a divided connector with a housing main body and a separate auxiliary housing that is accommodated into an accommodating portion in the housing main body. Cavities for accommodating the terminal fittings are provided both in the housing main body and in the auxiliary housing.
The above-described divided connector can be connected with a mating connector. However, significant insertion resistance is created between the terminal fittings and mating terminal fittings. Thus, a large force is required to connect the two connectors. Additionally, peak values of the connecting force for the several terminal fittings start at the same time and become extremely large if the terminal fittings are substantially identical terminal.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object is to improve operability in connecting a divided connector with a mating connector.